The Dreaded Plant
by Mikadaphne28
Summary: It's the time of year to celebrate givings and joy, and of course, receive presents. Why don't we add a little mischief from a mysterious and traditional plant to the jolly season? Slight Romance/No slash, no matter how you look at it.


**(O.o I don't know what happened. This was totally random.)**

**The Dreaded Plant**

* * *

><p>"No." Skipper firmly said, flippers over his chest.<p>

"It's just a plant, Skipper." Kowalski reassured Skipper for what seemed like the millionth time for the scientist. "No need to overreact."

"I am not overreacting. I just don't want it in my HQ."

"But it's tradition!" The scientist protested, earning him a raised nonexistent brow from his leader.

"And it's a symbol of peace, Skippah." Private chirped from the side. "It's also considered," he lowered his voice and spoke like he was afraid someone aside from them would hear, "magical."

"For the last time, Private," Kowalski rolled his eyes as he proceeded to correct the younger, "the Phoradendron _flavescens-_"

Private blinked in confusion at him. "The what?"

"Mistletoe."

"Oh."

"As I was saying, the mistletoe-"

"Rico!" Skipper glared at the scarred penguin, who was currently reaching for a fish on the table they had set out for their private party. This was going to happen before the actual party for the entire zoo and park residents later on.

Caught, Rico whistled innocently and looked away. Skipper shook his head and turned to Kowalski. "As you were saying, Kowalski?" Nobody noticed as Rico swiped a fish and swallowed it.

"As I _was_ saying-"

Just then, Private's First Prize door swung open, revealing Julien, freezing Rico from reaching for another fish to stuff his full mouth. The penguin quickly swallowed the ones in his mouth and hid the one he stole behind his back, whistling innocently again.

Julien had his arms up wide as if proclaiming something wonderful, if his huge grin was any indication even though his usual crew were not there with him. "_Manahoana_, penguins!"

Kowalski threw his flippers up in frustration. "Oh, for the love of Newton's knickers! Will there be anymore interruptions?"

"Calm down, Kowalski. It's not like anyone would listen to your jibber jabber anyway." Skipper gave his lieutenant a look and Kowalski merely looked out with a pout and crossed flippers. Skipper turned to the self-proclaimed king, who was looking at one of the wrapped gifts by their Christmas tree in his paws. He brought up to the light and squinted at it before shrugging and throwing it away. Skipper's eyes grew wide as he dived forward to grab the present.

"Too small." Another present flew, which Skipper caught in time. "Too flat."

"What," Skipper growled as he stuffed the presents in his flippers to Private's, "are you doing?"

"Finding my presents." The lemur mumbled before picking up another one, which Skipper quickly snatched and passed to Private. "Hey! That could be mine!"

"Or not." Skipper pointed to the door. "Now go."

Julien rolled his eyes and picked up another one.

"Ringtail," Skipper took hold of the present, but Julien kept his grip on it, making the two of them tug at the present between them, "I'm only saying this once, Ringtail."

"And I will only be saying this once, fishy bird. Give me my present!"

"Ringtail, if you don't let go now, I-"

"Your majesty!" Maurice barreled into the HQ, huffing and puffing while Mort skipped inside, humming to himself, until he tripped over something and rolled over to Julien. This, of course, caused Julien to fall over and let go of the present which made Skipper fall back into Private, who was directly behind him. The presents flew into the air briefly and started falling but were caught by Kowalski, who let out a sigh once the last present was safe in his flippers.

"Mort! You made me lose my present!" The lemur wailed once he was up and the mouse lemur looked up at him with a guilty expression on.

"Sowie, King Julien." He immediately wrapped his arms around one of Julien's legs as the lemur king was dusting himself.

"No, Mort! No touching the feet!"

Skipper shook his head and got to his feet. "That's it. How about I give you-" Kowalski and Private held the penguin back before he could take a step forward.

"Skipper, wait."

"What is it, Kowalski? Can't you see that I'm about to-"

"Just listen to me, Skipper."

"Stop interrupting me then." Skipper huffed and glared over at Julien.

A smug look appeared on Kowalski's face as he crossed his flippers triumphantly. "You don't like it either, right?" The glare turned to him and the scientist cleared his throat nervously.

Private noticed the tension between his seniors and decided to speak before either could. "Skippah," he pointed over to the furry pile by the Christmas tree, "look."

Skipper continued his glare down with Kowalski before following Private's flipper. "Is that..." Skipper grinned widely, turning his gaze from above the crowned lemur to the actual mammal. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Ringtail." He was referring to the taller lemur about to use a crowbar on Mort.

"Well," the lemur retorted, "you are not me, so I will do what you don't do." He stuck out his tongue at him.

Skipper blinked. "Did that just make sense?" He shook his head as Kowalski opened his beak to answer. "Never mind. Just look up." The lemur looked up, frowning at the ceiling before turning back to Skipper.

"What am I to be looking at?"

Kowalski pointed to the plant, that had mysteriously appeared, hanging above the lemur king. "It's mistletoe."

"Mistletoe?" Julien repeated in confusion.

"You're," Maurice hid a chuckle but not his grin, "supposed to be kissing whoever you are with under mistletoe, your majesty."

"Oh, well, who..." The lemur king's smile quickly turned upside down as he slowly looked down at the little lemur looking innocently up at him.

"Go on, Ringtail." Skipper teased with a grin.

"Absolutely not." The lemur snorted before taking Mort off his leg and taking a step far away. "There. I don't have to do it now."

"Uh," Private smiled at the lemur as he pointed up, "Julien?"

Julien looked up again, jaw dropping when he saw the plant directly above him. He took a step to the side, and the mistletoe followed. He did it again, and the mistletoe followed again. He tried furiously to 'shake' the plant off his trail. "What is this ridiculousness?!"

He stilled when he felt something clinging to his foot and looked down at Mort.

"Mort, no! Let go of me!" He hurriedly tried to kick the smaller lemur off his foot, and failing, while making his way out. "Let go of me!"

"I'm starting to like this plant." Skipper chuckled to himself, not realizing where he was standing himself, which happened to be in the doorway leading to one of the passages under the zoo.

"Uh, Skippah?"

"Yes, Private?" The penguin didn't reply, instead pointing up. Dread suddenly filled Skipper as he slowly looked up. The dreaded plant was there, mocking him in all its glory and from the corner of his eyes, he noticed Private, Rico and Kowalski snickering to themselves as they stepped away from him.

"Boys," he started in warning, about to reprimand them and find out who placed the plant there when a familiar voice came from the passageway.

"Hey, Skipper!" Marlene called cheerfully, carrying a few presents with her as she walked up to the penguin, not noticing the bewildered look on his face. "I-" The door swung shut in the stunned otter's face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The End.<em>**

**_Sorry, not sorry, Skilene shippers! XD I just had to do that. I couldn't help it. Here's a little something to compensate though. ;) I didn't put Romance for a reason, and if you don't want to read 'cheese', skip this._**

* * *

><p>"Skip'er?" Rico observed his leader, curiously, turning his gaze from the door to the penguin.<p>

Skipper looked up impassively at the trio.

"You just slammed the door in Marlene's face?" Kowalski stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, well. I didn't see her."

Kowalski stared knowingly at him for a while before rolling his eyes. "Private, Rico, let us leave our captain to his duties."

"Okay." Private and Rico both followed after him and too soon for Skipper were they out of the HQ before he could say anything.

It was completely quiet for a while, but he could hear the tap tapping of a foot just beyond the door. He jumped slightly in surprise when Marlene's irritated voice came through.

"Skipper, I know you're there. Open up."

Skipper opened the door, much to his dismay. "Uh," he grinned sheepishly as the otter stared at him with a frown, "Marlene. How long have you been there?" The presents she was holding just a few moments ago were scattered by her feet and he gestured to them. "Are those for us?"

"Don't play with me, mister. Why did you slam the door in my face?"

"I thought you were an intruder." He managed to say that without giving anything away, except Marlene looked unconvinced.

"Right..." She sighed and looked to the sky, pausing when she saw something. "Is that mistletoe?"

Skipper played with his flippers for a while, but quickly hid them behind his back when Marlene looked at him, not wanting to let the otter know about his nervousness.

"Skipper?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, well, I," He closed his beak when something warm touched his cheek. He stared in shock as Marlene moved back shyly and looked to the ground. Though he doubted anything would show, he was still glad for the feathers on his face.

The otter sighed after a while of silence, and Skipper noticed the slight bliss in it.

"I..." Skipper continued to stand there, unsure of what he should do as Marlene proceeded to pick up the presents from the ground.

"Yes," she said softly with a smile at him as she handed the stack of presents to him, "these are for you guys. I thought I would give them to you now instead of later." She then smirked with a gleam in her eyes. "See you later, Skipper." The door slammed shut just inches from the tip of his beak.

* * *

><p><strong>So, the mistletoe is actually 1) a partial parasite or hemiparasite<strong>

**2) scientific name mentioned above would be the Christmas decoration folks would hang up in their homes and native to North America.**

**3) a follow-up to #2, because it is believed that there are two kinds of mistletoe. The other is Viscum _album _and is of European origin.**

**4) believed to be a symbol of 'peace' and used to ward off evil spirits back then**

**5) the tradition 'kissing under the mistletoe' isn't an official tradition. It is done to newly-wed or engaged couples to ensure the prosperity and length of their marriage/relationship**

**6) it's a plant, guys. Wasn't it obvious? A small one, at least.**

**7) (In Norse mythology; '_The Myth of Baldar'_) Loki used the mistletoe to get rid of his enemy Baldar (God of Summer Sun). Baldar's mother, Frigga (Goddess of Love) had forgotten about the plant when making sure that there would be nothing to harm her son because of a dream Baldar had of his incoming death.**

_**See, guys, this is why you should always use sticky notes. Sticky notes help you remember stuff.**_

**Back to Loki, who realized Frigga's mistake and gave an arrow tip made out of mistletoe to Holder, (God of Winter), who was blind. Holder shot the arrow, and down Balder went. Though, he was later on revived by Frigga through her sorrowful tears.**

_**You should always have an eye check up. Always. Don't want a mischievous creature giving you stuff and then making you look like the bad guy.**_

**Oh well. Have a nice life!**

_**Advanced Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, fanguins!**_


End file.
